Kama Sutra of the Force: Episode II
by The Pug Addict
Summary: Kylo Ren takes a trip into a dark fantasy of some of his most twisted desires. (A 3-part short story. Contains spoilers. Rated M for language, nudity, sexual content and drug use.)
1. Part 1

_WARNING: This fanfiction contains spoilers from Star Wars Episode VII._

 _This story is rated M (16+) for language, nudity, sexual content and drug use._

 _It is highly recommended to read the first KSOTF before reading this._

 _This fanfic is for internal use only._

 _Enjoy._

~ooo~

 _About a day has passed since the destruction of Starkiller Base and the victory of the Resistance. After discovering the last piece of the map to Luke Skywalker, General Leia Organa has sent Rey, the new pilot of the millennium falcon, and her friend Chewbacca to find Skywalker and to bring him home._

 _And they had to make a stop to get pain meds, because for some reason, Rey needed them… badly._

 _Meanwhile, the overnight robbery of the Resistance by Kylo Ren's ship has been a success. Besides some missing supplies, the First Order's presence on D'Qar has remained unsuspected. Due to the administration of amnesia serum, neither Kylo Ren nor Rey remember their overnight encounter during the midnight theft. Not wanting to infuriate Ren, General Hux, the only one able to remember such events, has kept the encounter secret._

 _Currently, Kylo Ren's ship has stopped on a small First Order affiliated planet before finishing the journey to Supreme Leader Snoke's location. While their ship restocks on supplies, Kylo Ren has agreed to join Hux for a night in the criminal-infested town as they go to visit one of Hux's old friends._

~ooo~

"This is the place?"

"Yes."

Kylo Ren snarled in slight disgust at the sight of the worn-down building and the old, vandalized metal door they stood before. Of all places, this friend of Hux's just had to be in the most unsightly part of town yet. Worst ever was the fact that Hux's friend owned a drug bar, which he imagined to look just as (if not worse than) the outside. The Sith was quietly cussing at himself in his head. He was starting to wish he had stayed in tonight instead of letting his general talk him into this.

"Well, let's go in," said Hux, pulling off the black hood of the cloak he was wearing. He grabbed the old door by its rusty handle and opened it with an old, metallic screech. Within the darkness inside, the men could see a flight of stairs that were just barely lit by broken lights. The stairs descended into an even darker hallway below. Hux went inside and started down the stairs first. Ren took his hood off as well, then followed. Due to the poor lighting, the men had to step carefully while keeping their hands on the dirty walls, but this was not enough to keep the two from almost tripping once or twice on the way down. In fact, Ren was pretty sure that there were countless people who had fallen down these steps and had cracked their skulls open at the bottom.

Finally, the men could feel a flat floor as they reached the bottom, then proceeded down the narrow hallway. The only real light in that hall was coming from the cracks of a metal door at the very end. And as they got closer, Ren's nose was already starting to catch some bizarre, herby smells, which got a little stronger as they approached the single door.

"My lord…" Hux looked over his shoulder at Ren. Seeing that the Sith was looking back at him in response, the red-haired general smirked. "Watch this," he said. Glancing straight back at the door, he went up to it and knocked hard a few times. The loud banging on the metal sent a slight echo throughout the hall.

The two of them waited for about ten seconds before footsteps sounded from behind the door. This was followed by a small sliding sound. A square hole at a grown man's eye level was open on the metallic door, revealing two dark-red eyes like red marbles glaring at the humans. "What do you want?" said a raspy, warped voice.

With a straight face, Hux replied, "I have blue balls."

Did Hux really just say that out loud? Ren stared at his comrade with a blank face.

The being behind the door paused for a moment, surprisingly unaffected by what Hux just said. The small hole had shut back up again. Suddenly, the door was unlocked, the handle turned slowly, and a rush of light poured out as the door opened up for them. Before them stood the being from behind the door. Instead of two red eyes, this alien actually had four, two of which were sticking out of his putty-like skin on his white forehead. "Come in," he told them as he held the door.

Hux looked back at Kylo Ren and smiled, looking as if he was going to chuckle. Obviously, Hux's lude statement was an entrance code. As the two humans stepped in, Ren still wore a frown on his face. "Really?" he muttered in Hux's ear. "Who the hell uses _that_ phrase as a password?"

"Doesn't matter. Makes a pretty good password," replied Hux with a smile.

The alien shut the door behind the two men. Ren looked around and felt bewildered; this place was rather clean and attractive for a drug den, even though they were only in what looked like a waiting room. The atmosphere was relaxing and elegant, with soft meditation-like music playing in the background. The front room was separated from the rest of the den by a large, red silk curtain decked with a mandala pattern. In addition, there was not much furnishing other than a few chairs placed up against the wall and a glass counter off to the mens' right beside a standing red lamp. On the wall behind the counter was a large sign that looked like a menu of items. In the top of the menu in fancy lettering was the greeting, "Welcome to Nirvana." Looking closely, one could see that the menu consisted of a wide variety of exotic drugs, some of which Ren and Hux had never even heard of. By looking at the prices next to these drugs, it was apparent that this den was more upscale and designated for the wealthier criminals and junkies.

The alien that opened the door for the humans had walked around them and was now standing behind the glass counter. He was already grabbing a couple of smaller menus from behind the counter. "Two of you?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Hux. "Also, Rogan is here tonight, isn't he?"

The alien looked at Hux and nodded.

"Tell him his old pal Hux has arrived," he told him.

"Aaaah, so you are the guests of honor tonight," responded the white-skinned being, all four of his eyes blinking. "I shall let him know you are here. He has a room reserved already for you gentlemen." He walked over to the curtain and pulled it open. "Right this way."

Hux and Ren followed the alien host through the red curtains. They entered and walked down a makeshift hallway created by more curtains of various vibrant colors. The smell of strange herbs had become more intense at this point. This did not surprise Ren, for through the small openings in between curtains, Ren could see some of the clientele sitting and laying semi-comatose on small couches and pillows while smoking, snorting, inhaling and chewing on some of the den's goods. After passing several "rooms," the alien came to a curtain at the end of the hallway and opened it up for the two humans to enter. This room was spacious and more furnished than the rest, with couches placed around a small circular table in the middle. A few plants also decorated the room as well as a black chandelier that hung from the ceiling over the table.

Hux and Ren sat down on the couches across from each other while the alien handed each of them the menus. "Rogan shall join you momentarily," he told them. "Also, our specialty blends of the night are Black Beauty, Khalele, Schuda,…" Ren was not paying attention to the alien's rambling on drug specialties. Unlike Hux, who was a little more outgoing when it came to guilty indulgences, Ren was not that interested in trying drugs, regardless of whether or not it seemed antisocial to his comrade or their host. He found it a bit too trashy and unbecoming, especially for a man striving to become a successful Sith lord. By the time Ren had snapped back out of his thoughts, the alien waiting on them had already left to notify the one they called Rogan.

"Happy you came?" asked Hux.

Kylo Ren sighed and crossed his arms, still looking away from Hux. "Better than sitting all night in the ship," he grumbled.

The general could sense the Sith's lack of amusement, but this did not keep him from smirking and being outgoing. "No worries. We'll have a good time here," he encouraged. "Rogan's a fun fellow to talk to. He knows how to give people a good time. You'll love him, I'm sure."

 _Oh please, I barely like anybody to begin with_ , thought Ren.

The curtains suddenly rustled and opened yet again. "So, I hear my favorite ginger is in town, eh?" boomed a loud, low voice. A hefty alien about seven feet tall and twice the size of a human male was standing there.

"Holy shit, Rogan, you got fat," chuckled the general.

Rogan responded with nothing but loud laughter, placing another two large hands (besides those still holding the curtains open) on his belly. He walked with heavy steps over to Hux and tousled his hair while Hux hugged his friend's large body with one arm. "Good to see you again, Hux," said Rogan before setting himself down with a large thud on the couch between his friend and the Sith who sat quietly. Regardless of Ren's silence, the den owner turned his large bald head and doughy black eyes to him. "Oh hooo now, who is _this_ handsome fellah?"

"Rogan, this is Kylo Ren," the man introduced, his tone of voice making Ren seem like a celebrity.

"Ooooooh…." Rogan smirked and adjusted himself on the couch, beholding the man on the couch near him. "So, _this_ is the one," he said more quietly. "Well, such an honor to have you here in my den tonight, sir."

"Charmed," said Ren.

"Oh, that reminds me…" The drug lord's big toothy smile transformed into a frown. His voice became a little lower, talking to Hux as if speaking of a freshly deceased man. "I…. I heard about what happened," he said. "Word has gotten around about Starkiller… That's unfortunate."

"It's definitely been a rough week," stated Hux with a somber look.

Kylo Ren only looked down, clenching his fists.

Rogan sighed and shook his head slowly, but he quickly continued and made eye contact with both men. "A setback indeed," he said, "but don't worry. The First Order hasn't lost. There's a way. Always. You'll get them next time, I'm sure of it. Right now, though, you ought to be celebrating your survivals. That's what matters. The First Order would be almost hopeless without you two."

"Yes, you're right, Rogan," agreed Hux. "And what better way to celebrate that than to be here with you tonight?"

"And a _wonderful_ celebration, too." Rogan's smile returned to his face. "Because tonight,… Papa Rogan has prepared our _finest_ blend for you boys. Typically, the most costly one on our menu, too… But for you two, it's on the house." As their host spoke, the other alien had come into the room again, bearing a thin, slender black pipe with smoke slithering from the top. He handed this to Rogan.

"Oh Rogan, you're too kind," said Hux. "surely, you must deserve the money."

"Eeeh, don't worry about it," replied the host as he waved a hand. "Besides, it's your old-time favorite, Hux."

The general's light eyes brightened up, and his forehead wrinkled from slight excitement. "You mean…?"

"Yessss…." Rogan presented the smoking black pipe to the humans as if it were a mystical object. "An exotic blend of not one…. not two…. but SEVEN rare, mind-bending herbs, ground and mixed into a sweet, sensational cocktail…" Rogan's voice turned into a near-whisper. "I call it… Seventh Heaven."

Hux was like a giddy school girl as he beheld the black pipe. Like usual, Kylo Ren remained indifferent and only stared blankly at it. "What does it even do?" asked Ren.

"It makes you have the most vivid and life-like hallucinations about your _greatest desires_ ," replied the happy general. "It's almost like a mind reader. It _knows_ you from the inside out."

Ren could imagine countless people being addicted to such a drug. To him, the drug already sounded unnecessarily glorified and stupid to begin with. "What's the point of experiencing such illusions if they're not even real?" the raven-haired male asked with pessimism.

"Some people discover desires that they never really knew they had," Rogan answered. "Also, in my opinion, it serves as motivational meditation sometimes, if you will. Sometimes, it shows you all your goals in life. Let's you experience them, and keeps your eyes on the prize. Now,… _Kylo Ren_ , sir…" Slowly, the black pipe was extended to the young Sith. " _You_ can do the honors. Have the first puff."

Ren did not flinch. "I'll pass."

"Oh, _come on_ , sir." Hux was now leaning forward in his couch, excitedly beckoning Ren with his eyes. "He's offering you his _finest_. He went through a lot to prepare that stuff, believe me. Take the opportunity."

Did Hux jus dare to give him peer pressure? Ren was ready to make an angrier response.

"Aaah, Hux, it's all good. He doesn't have to," said the large being to the general as he laid back again. This time, he leaned closer to Hux and handed the pipe to him. "Here. Do the honors."

"Gladly." Hux did not hesitate to take the pipe out of the other's massive hand. Laying back on the couch yet again, he held up the black pipe, making a thin string of pink smoke in the air that quickly ascended and dissolved. Bringing the thin mouthpiece close to his lips, he cupped his lips over the tip and slowly, deeply inhaled through the pipe, shutting his eyes. When he withdrew the pipe, Hux softly exhaled a vibrant, pink billow of smoke from his mouth, as if forming a floating ball of cotton in mid-air. "Oh, this is the shit," he whispered, lips curling into a satisfied smile.

"Now, you'll have to excuse me, Mister Ren. I understand it doesn't necessarily mean anything if you don't wanna smoke tonight," said Rogan, his big black eyes glancing at the Sith again. His smile was not as apparent this time. "Nor do I really know you or your personality. But your silence and your demeanor tell me that you're a little out of it tonight."

"Got a problem with it?" snarled Ren. "It's none of your business if I am or not."

Rogen remained unaffected by the Sith's apparent irritation. "Of course not. I have no problem at all with how you feel," he replied. "And you don't even have to talk about it if you don't want to. It's just that I felt the need to show my concern for your feelings is all, and to lend you my ears on what's bothering you. Out of my respect for you. Again, I'm only throwing it out there. It's up to you if you want to talk about it or not…. Besides, the look in your eyes is a look I'm all too familiar with seeing every day. And hearing people's problems and talking to them is what I do."

"In a drug den?" Ren raised a brow.

"No, in my other profession."

"What?"

"Rogan is a psychologist, sir," said Hux, now seeming more relaxed and somewhat dazed as he finished another puff.

"Five-star drug dealer by night, therapist by day," Rogan replied proudly.

"Then what the hell are you doing running a business like this?" asked Ren. His face scrunched up in confusion and disgust. How ironic it was to have such clashing professions.

"Well, Mister Ren, in a place like _this_ ," Rogan chuckled, referring to the town, "a psychology degree doesn't get you too far when it comes to paying the bills. Drugs, on the other hand, do. It's sad, but true. As problematic as some of these people are, you really can't force them to tell you their life stories, let alone let you help them. And even when you do get the chance, you barely get anything out of it. Maybe enough money for a meal or two, but still, the pay sucks balls."

"You have a point," said Ren with a sigh, starting to calm down a little.

"But yea, Mister Ren. Again, totally up to you. You can tell Papa Rogan your troubles, if any."

Hux listened to the conversation quietly. He blinked and observed Ren. Someone was actually able to discuss Ren's problems and dodge the man's fiery temper? This was definitely a first.

For about a few seconds, the room was quiet, and only the relaxing background music was heard. Finally, after giving it some thought, Ren looked up at Rogan and spoke, "Well,… there was this fight."

"Oh?" Rogan leaned closer in his seat. "Are we talking about the destruction of Starkiller?"

The Sith shook his head. "It's not that," he said. "I was in a lightsaber battle when it was happening."

"A lightsaber battle," repeated the other. "M'kay, continue."

Ren shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "I was chasing down a girl I was holding captive. A girl who, like me, was force-sensitive, but she wasn't a Jedi… Only a scavenger from Jakku, with no training experience with the force at all, let alone a lightsaber… She had escaped captivity and was accompanied by an ex-stormtrooper who betrayed the First Order. I stopped them in the middle of a forest. One of them was carrying a lightsaber with them… The Stormtrooper took it first and tried to strike me down with it, but I fought him and defeated him."

"And the girl…. What about her?"

The man's dark eyes opened back up, and he frowned even more. He could already feel the humiliating beginning to approach him again while recalling such a memory. "I tried to take the lightsaber that he dropped. But… the girl took it before I could, and we fought…. At one point, I had her right on the edge of a cliff, about to push her off as our lightsabers clashed… And then,…." Ren paused, trying to gain the courage to continue his story. The humiliation was getting closer.

"Go on," urged Rogan. "It's alright."

"I… Before I pushed her, I told her that I could show her the way to the force…. I gave her the chance to join me, and…"

"And?..."

"….. We… we looked into each other's eyes,… and….. and… she…."

"Uh-huh?..."

"She…."

Rogan remained silent and waited, on the edge of his seat.

Ren had to say it. No matter how embarrassed or angry he was about it, he had to let it out like he was ripping off a band aid. His anger building and his teeth sinking into his lips, he breathed deeply. "Oh,… fuck it all!..." Finally, the truth burst from his lips. "She defeated me! She fought me further, and she had knocked me to the ground. If it hadn't been for the crevice that formed between us, she would have surely killed me then and there. For the love of gods, here I am, someone who trained and worked with the force for so many years, and meanwhile this… _random woman_ comes along and nearly kicks my ass! It was so fucking pathetic! I mean, when I go home, what the hell am I going to say to my master? What am I going to say to the others? Am I just going to be blatantly honest with them?!

"And… and look at my face!..." Ren furiously pointed to the scar that was left on his face from Rey's lightsaber. "Look at this!... This and other marks are physical proof of what happened. I have to wake up every morning now to see this PROOF on my face and get reminded of it. Oh, and guess what? Worse yet, I was even supposed to have a nose job in a couple of weeks. A fucking nose job I've been wanting for _years_ now, and now I can't get it! Why? Because NOW, I have to worry about THIS on my face instead…. This…. MISTAKE…..

"Every day!... I let _this_ happen to me! Because I was… I was…. Weak!...

"Now there, I said it! _I'm weak_!"

There. It was done. All out of him now. Ren's mind was fuzzy from the intensity of emotions he was feeling from his embarrassing confession. He was nearly standing up from his seat and was looking down intensely, panting heavily, clenching the arm of his couch. Slowly, he looked back up at his "therapist" and sat himself back in his chair with a thump. His body became a little exhausted and weak from putting so much energy into his words. "There," he said softly. "There's my life story…. Happy?"

Not a word had passed from Rogan's lips just yet. The male only had a large hand to his chin, gazing at the frustrated and emotional human as if trying to analyze what was going on. "I see," he finally responded. "So,… Mister Ren,…. basically what you're trying to tell me is, just because of this defeat by a noob, you think that you're weak."

"Exactly."

"And you fear that others will recognize this weakness and mock you for it. Am I right?"

"YES."

"I see…" Letting out a big sigh, the alien continued, "I think I understand. But Mister Ren, for one thing, let me tell you… Failure does not equal weakness. There's a huge distinction between the two."

"And what is that?"

Rogan cleared his throat and continued. "Failure is simply when you fail. Weakness is when you fail and then you _quit trying_.

"And… another thing, Ren…. Maybe you wish it was otherwise, but no one is perfect…. Failures will always happen. It's complete bullshit to think that you deserve ridicule just for failure. And if someone tries to do that to you, then well, fuck what they think, because it's not just you. EVERYONE fails. Even the most successful people fail. In fact, even some of the most powerful Sith masters have had their bad days. Your master Snoke, all the Darths in history, and even Darth Vader."

Kylo Ren's face softened, and his eyes grew a little wider at the sounding of his idol's name.

"It sounds impossible, but it's true," stated Rogan. "And why?... Because _failure isn't the end_ , Ren. In truth, failure is a process. A process of development and learning. If one looks at their failures the right way, one can use them as tools for true, ultimate success in everything they do. So, in actuality, _failure is part of success_ …. It's what turns you slowly and painfully into the best self that you can possibly be."

"Some pretty deep shit right there," said Hux, pointing the pipe at Rogan. He was already starting to look a bit more semi-comatose from the drug. "He's going to be a philosopher someday."

"Okay, so how does this apply to my fight?" asked Ren while ignoring Hux.

"Now, this fight…" Rogan started to gesture a little more with his hands. "This fight is no exception. This is a learning experience for you, too. So, to milk this learning experience, we need to focus on what went wrong on your part. Identify the problem leading to your failure, and fix it so that it does not happen again….. So just think. Is there anything that caused you lack or slack off during the fight? Anything that perhaps distracted you maybe? Especially when you said you were ready to push the girl off the cliff. What happened there maybe?"

"Well, for one thing, my side was injured before the fight, so that was a little distracting," Ren replied.

"M'kay," said Rogan with a nod. "Well, I guess you couldn't do much about that during the fight. Anything else?"

Ren looked back down again. "…. There is maybe one thing…."

"Mhm?"

"Well…. Ummm…" Ren scratched the back of his head. "The girl…."

"Yes, ok. What about her?"

Oh dear gods. Another truth that Ren was going to have to blurb out yet again. It sounded perhaps a little more pathetic than the last thing he admitted. Maybe based on Rogan's advice, the first thing was quite honestly not that bad, but there was probably no excusing this one. "She…. was distracting me…."

"Why did she distract you?"

Ren mumbled something under his breath.

"Come again?"

"I thought she was….." Ren mumbled again.

"You're gonna have to speak up, Mister Ren, I can't—"

"I thought she was kind of hot, and I wanted a chance to bang her, ok?" snapped Ren.

Hux raised a brow. "No shit."

"What?" Kylo Ren glared at his comrade from across the room.

"Remember when you completely forgot about the droid with the map to Luke Skywalker that one time and decided to take her instead? Remember, that one incredibly stupid move? Well, considering how obsessed you were with finding the droid up until you captured her, and considering how you were trying to justify her capture by claiming she saw the map when she was really not that useful…." He chuckled. "Well, I was pretty sure that it was a downright outcry that you wanted to bang her. And now, hearing about this battle with her and how you tried to convince her to join you instead of just getting rid of her then and there? That was not an outcry… That was a damn _broadcast_ right there."

"No one asked you," growled Ren darkly through his teeth.

"Right now, I wouldn't sweat about what he says, Ren," said Rogan. "People tend to have no filter when that drug starts taking effect. Honestly. But anyways…. You wanna bang this chick…"

The Sith grumbled and laid back again. Irritated, his attention turned to the drug dealer. "Yes… And?"

"That's good."

"Good? What are you talking about? That was inhibiting me from doing anything to her."

"Yeah, but only because you let it."

"Okay, so what was I supposed to do then?"

"Use it as motivation, that's what."

"…. How?..."

"Kylo Ren, I don't think a lot of people really tell you this," said Rogan, "but having those urges is completely okay as long as you handle them the right way. In fact, if you direct the energy from those urges the right way, you can use that to achieve a _lot_ of things, really. Healthy and productive things, too, like getting into shape, dancing, creating art, or even something as crazy as writing an online fanfiction."

"Fanfiction? What's that?"

"It's when you write a regular story of any kind, only you're using people and places from someone else's work of fiction. Like from another book, for example."

"Huh. Using some other person's characters to make another story? That's kind of stupid…"

"Actually, there's some pretty good ones out there."

"Okay… I'll be sure to check it out sometime, I guess…"

Rogan's voice and demeanor became serious and encouraging again. "Now back on topic. Here's some homework for you…." He leaned in closer, smirking and speaking lower. "Try this… Whenever you run into this chick again, what you can do is use your desire to screw her in order to defeat her. Like adding extra fuel to your fighting energy, extra zing to your rage."

"An example, Rogan?"

"Think of the fight as if you're having hard, hot sex with her…. Picture her like she's your bitch rather than your enemy…. You own her…. You can do her anyway you want…. You got this…. And when your sabers clash, look her dead in the eyes, think of all the things you wanna do to her, and just channel that sexy energy as you overpower her in battle…. And when you have that chance to give her the death blow? Pretend your saber is your dick, and shove that thing into her as hard as possible…"

Kylo Ren remained quiet and absorbed every word. He was somewhat beginning to understand what Rogan was getting at. He basically had to acknowledge his desire for Ren. In fact, from his Sith teachings, he was told to harness feelings like anger and hatred as motivation in battle to begin with. Perhaps sexuality was no exception in the equation.

"You understand what I mean, Mister Ren?"

"Yes… I guess it's worth a shot," he said calmly.

Rogan smiled. "Good. Feel any better?"

"As a matter of fact,….. I do."

The host nodded in response. "Glad I was able to help," he said. "Now, any questions?"

"I have one…"

"Yes?"

"… Could I try some of that?" Ren pointed to the black pipe in Hux's hand.

Rogan smiled even wider. "Certainly," he said. He leaned over to the currently zoned-out Hux, now fully under the effect of the drugs. Rogan took the pipe from his shaking hand and handed it to the raven-haired human. "Ever smoked one of these before?"

"No," replied Ren.

"Okay, that's fine. It's pretty easy to do. First, go ahead and take it and bring it up to your mouth."

Ren gripped the slender handle of the pipe and did as he was told, leaning back comfortably on his couch and bringing the black mouth piece close to his lips. He stared at the indigo-colored herbs that were still burning inside of the pipe.

"Now, go ahead and put it in your mouth."

Ren did so.

"Deeply through your mouth… Breathe in."

Ren inhaled. He could feel the bitter smoke enter his mouth and into his body.

"And out."

Ren exhaled. A large billow of smoke grew in front of his lips and covered his sight for a moment, then disappeared.

"Very good," said Rogan. "Just keep doing that until you start feeling like you're falling asleep."

Kylo Ren repeated it once more. The presence of the drug vapors in his body were already starting to give him a slight sense of euphoria and relaxation. This caused him to shut his eyes and relax his neck, resting the back of his head on the couch.

From that point on, there was no more talking in the room amongst the three men. Rogan watched silently while both humans underwent the spell of the herb, laying there on the couches, their minds slipping away into illusions.

~ooo~

"What do we have here?" Kylo Ren's eyes were immediately drawn to the slave chained to the gigantic hutt, a beautiful young female perched helplessly in the center of the room.

The girl let out a frightened gasp and turned her body around. As Ren scanned the girl's face, he recognized her in a heartbeat. His heart began to race, his body growing hot, his pupils dilating.

It was Rey.

~ooo~

 _((TO BE CONTINUED…))_


	2. Part 2

_WARNING: This fanfiction contains spoilers from Star Wars Episode VII._

 _This story is rated M (16+) for language, nudity, sexual content and drug use._

 _It is highly recommended to read the first KSOTF before reading this._

 _This fanfic is for internal use only._

 _Enjoy._

~ooo~

"What do we have here?"

The helplessly chained-up Ray had gasped in fright and turned to look at Kylo Ren.

Ren stood in the doorway and ogled at the girl in the middle of the room. He was a bit caught off guard to see Rey looking so feminine, yet he was quite impressed with what he saw. She was wearing a revealing light blue halter dress, with slits on the skirt coming up to her hips and the top of it only semi-covering her breasts, leaving some side cleavage showing. Her dark hair was done up into a neatly braided bun on the top of her head, held together with a jeweled pin. Silver bracelets decked her wrists and ankles, accompanied by a matching silver collar around her neck that kept her chained up to a platform where an enormous hutt was sitting pleasurably. Who ever knew that Rey could pull off such an alluring look for a slave girl?

"Miss Rey," muttered the Sith while arching a brow, slowly walking into the wide, cylindrical room. "So glad to see you joining me." He walked along the side around the interesting display in the middle, not once turning his gaze from the girl and the hutt.

"Kylo Ren…" Rey immediately tried to get up from her spot on the nicely carpeted floor and ran up to the Sith, only to be stopped a couple feet away by her chain. Nevertheless, the human continued to tug and struggle against her chain as the Sith still walked along, face unaltered by her reaction. "L-let me go!" She yelled with hands clasping onto her collar. "Let me go!" The hutt watching her from behind let out billowing laughs at her desperate attempt. Soon, she had slipped on the floor beneath her and fell down onto her stomach.

"Heh…" Kylo Ren smirked at her fall right in front of his feet. He stopped walking and stood there, looking down at the powerless slave girl before him.

"Nnngh…" Rey propped herself onto her arms and looked up at the Sith, panting from fear and exhaustion.

The way she laid right there before Ren had made him smirk even wider at the girl. He was basking in this moment. Here was the woman who dared challenge him, who dared to disgrace him, now presented helplessly and submissively at his feet. For once, Ren was feeling powerful and getting a massive kick out of it. The fact that Rey was looking pretty damn fine was certainly a plus, too. He truly could not have had anyone better to stare at for such a glorious moment.

"What do you want with me?" she whimpered.

"You, my dear, are my entertainment," he said while crouching down to her level. He raised her chin with his gloved hand so that he could marvel at the fear in her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said. Her breath and voice started to become shaky.

"You'll see," he replied. Leaving Rey questioning about her fate was all too much fun, especially since it made her feel more terrified.

"You disgust me," she randomly flared at him as if trying to cover up her fear.

Her reaction was no use. Rey's body was too lively with fear to cover it up. Ren only let out a chuckle and shook his head. He could have kicked her in the face right now if he wanted to, but he chose not to. He did not want to mess up anything about her look, her pretty face or her fearful expression. It was just so perfect. Instead, he let go of her chin and stood back up. He walked away from her towards a silk-clad loveseat placed against the wall. The shadiness of this spot next to the wall compared to the center of the room had magnified his dark and intimidating visage to Rey as he faced her and sat down slowly on the couch. He still said nothing to her. Only looking at her, beaming her with his dark gaze and soft, pleasurable smile.

The large hutt squinted his giant gold reptilian eyes. He let out a low gargling hum as his stubby hand grasped Rey's chain, tugging on it slightly with gentle rattling.

Feeling the gentle tug of the cold chain on her throat had startled Rey and intensified her anxiety. She looked behind her to see the hutt's large orbs focused on her. The bloated creature was giving her a sinister, hungry look, which sent chills down her spine. Again, the girl whimpered. Her bright eyes started to widen a little more when the hutt's large, long blue tongue slipped out of and circled the outside of his wide mouth and smothered his lips with a bit of slime. The sound of his tongue was not only enough to make one's hairs stand on the back of their neck, but it was also a little grotesque.

"Pretty, isn't he?" chuckled Ren softly. Rey glanced straight back at him. He was now leaning on his side, resting his torso in the corner of the loveseat and propping a leg up on the opposite arm of the seat. He set an elbow down and rested his head in his hand. The Sith let out a happy sigh. "You know,… he's going to be _very_ satisfied when this is over."

The hutt hummed even louder and pulled on the chain.

"And so am I," added Ren.

 _YANK! RATTLE!_

Rey released a loud shriek as she fell onto her back from the force of the chain. Behind her, she could hear more billowy laughs from the hutt who was pulling on her chain one stroke at a time. "No!" she shouted, scrambling onto her feet and leaning back, pulling on the chain and struggling to resist getting any closer to the creature.

It was no use struggling. The hutt overpowered Rey and pulled on the chain harder, causing the girl to spin around and stumble backward until finally tripping on the edge of the platform he rested on.

As she fell, the next thing she felt was the warm, jiggly, slimy skin of the alien's belly right up against her neck and back. She gasped and shivered, panting uneasily. Her mouth was open in horror from the feeling of being right next to the hutt. The only thing within her line of sight was the man's dark eyes gazing straight back at her from his seat, a finger caressing his bottom lip.

Something large and warm wrapped around Rey's waist. She gasped and looked down to see the hutt's fingers surrounding her. Within a second, she could feel herself being slowly lifted up higher and higher. When her feet no longer touched the floor, she let out several whimpers, getting louder and louder as she was turned around to see the face of the beast. Finally, she let out another scream of terror at the sight of the hutt's wide grin. "Put me down!" she cried. "Please put me down!" She squirmed in the hutt's grasp, kicking her feet and pulling on the hutt's fingers in a frantic attempt to free herself. The hutt only observed the terrified slave girl and let out another gargling hum of pleasure, licking his lips again.

Kylo Ren glanced at the frightening scene, amused as the hutt continued to scare Rey and make her writhe in fear in his clutches. The Sith was so entertained that he was almost ready to applaud for the sessile creature and his "performance." However, as much as he loved this moment, the "show" had to continue.

The hutt turned his wide head from the screaming girl to the man watching them. He blinked and did not make a sound. Perhaps he was waiting for the commands, like a dog waiting for his master to let him eat his dinner.

"What are you waiting for?" said Ren. "Do it."

Slowly, the hutt opened his enormous mouth.

Feeling the hot air of his breath escape, Ren shut her eyes and let out another loud scream. This was it. She was hutt food now.

Or so she believed.

The hutt extended his long tongue, slapping it against the girl's neck and licking upward slowly. The tongue left a trail of slime on the girl's neck and cheek. Then, the hutt withdrew his tongue and closed his mouth.

This triggered Rey's eyes to immediately shoot back open. What was going on? The hutt wasn't going to devour her? She remained dead silent and only eyed the beast before her.

Kylo Ren broke the silence with a loud burst of laughter. "Dear gods, you should have seen your face," he laughed. "Did you seriously think that thing was going to eat you? Are you kidding? Humans are not even part of their diet!"

Rey slowly turned her head to face him. She was in shock and confusion, but her expression was still frozen by fear. "Y-you're…. you're not going to…. kill me?..."

"Kill you?..." Ren was calm again. Instantly, his voice and demeanor returned to darkness. "I had something else in mind…"

"What's that?..."

The hutt's tongue was now right on the girl's bare middle chest. Rey squealed with surprise, her eyes almost as if popping out of her head. Slowly, the hutt's tongue was making its way up her chest, caressing any part of her breasts or cleavage that were showing. Wherever the tongue was had suddenly gone from warm to cool, and Rey could feel the glaze of slime on her chest. Her fear was starting to dissipate, but the touch of the tongue was nevertheless very awkward and startling, making her shiver a little.

Slowly, the hutt turned Rey to face Ren, just so the Sith could get a better look at her behavior. Rey was lifted just a little higher into the air.

The hutt's tongue was now flat up against the side of her bare leg. Rey gasped loudly and held her breath when she felt the tongue make its way up the side of her leg.

Ren smirked wider, seeing where the tongue was going.

Rey was still looking at Ren. What she felt next made her squeal again in greater shock, this time blushing a little. The tongue had made its way up her hip, even just slightly sliding under her dress a little to lather her waist and her outer butt. Rey was rendered speechless from the touch, not sure what to think.

Ren's attention turned to the hutt's massive bloated tail, which was suddenly curing and wiggling a little at the end in pleasure. Slowly, this tail squirmed and curled closer to the creature's body.

The tail squirmed until it was straight below the dangling girl.

 _Oh, this is going to be delicious_ , Ren thought.

The tail squirmed upward, brushing up against Rey's lower leg and under her dress.

With her cheeks turning bright red, the girl looked straight at Kylo Ren, letting out another loud whimper. Seconds later, her whimpering turned into a startled outcry.

~ooo~

Kylo Ren was like a corpse on the couch as he continued to hallucinate. Rogan was still supervising him and Hux to be sure that nothing too unusual or dangerous was happening to them. From the corner of Rogan's eye, he could see Ren slightly move his head, followed by a very faint curl at the ends of his lips.

Something else, however, was catching the host's attention and making him give a double take at the stoned Sith. More specifically, he was watching Ren's pants.

Rogan looked away. His black eyes blinked many times, and his forehead crinkled in disbelief. "Well that's… interesting," he muttered, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

~ooo~

After two minutes, Rey fell to the floor and collapsed onto her stomach in exhaustion. Her cheeks were still pink, her body felt hot, and beads of sweat glistened on her body. She just laid there, taking deep and heavy breaths while the hutt behind her sat proudly, slime oozing from his satisfied grin.

Over the previous couple of minutes, not once did Kylo Ren take his eyes off Rey.

Rey turned onto her side and raised her head to see Ren slowly getting up from his seat, taking off his black gloves one by one. He dropped them to the floor.

Still aiming his full attention at the lovely, powerless female on the floor, he slowly walked towards her.

As he approached, Rey could see a glitter of lust in the man's eyes.

~ooo~

 _((TO BE CONTINUED…))_


	3. Part 3

_WARNING: This fanfiction contains spoilers from Star Wars Episode VII._

 _This story is rated M (16+) for language, nudity, sexual content and drug use._

 _It is highly recommended to read the first KSOTF before reading this._

 _This fanfic is for internal use only._

 _Enjoy._

~ooo~

Kylo Ren approached the exhausted girl on the carpet.

Rey looked up into his face but remained laying, for she was too weak in the legs to get herself back up. As shocked as she was by what the hutt had done to her, she was strangely aroused by it. "You... You knew about my hutt fetish?" she panted.

"You get to learn a lot about someone just by reading their minds for two minutes," replied Ren. "My interrogation with you was no exception." He walked around the girl slowly, this time taking off his belt and black surcoat and dropping them to the floor.

"The hutt... Did he actually...

"Not quite. Get your hutt anatomy straight, Rey. It was only his tail. Besides, they're hermaphrodites. They don't have reproductive organs like ours." As he said this, the Sith was taking off his boots. Like the other clothes, he carelessly threw them aside, then continued to circle Rey.

Rey slowly sat up and wiped the sweat off of her lightly freckled cheek. At first she looked at him as if wondering what he was really going to do to her, if he was not going to kill her. When she considered the hutt and the slowly undressing man circling her, however, it started to become rather clear where this "entertainment" was going. The incident with the hutt was but a jest to prepare her for it, too.

And especially since this was Ren's hallucination, Rey certainly was not opposed to it.

Now standing in front of the lovely brunette, Ren grabbed the bottom of his black shirt and slid it over his head. Rey said nothing and kept her attention on the man's nude torso, blushing slightly. When the shirt was completely off, the male threw it to the side and shot an emotionless gaze into her eyes. He wanted to allow her a few minutes to behold him and his physique to initiate the seduction.

Rey's mouth slightly opened again in awe. Her breathing became uneasy, and her body grew a little hot. She responded to his state with one that showed desire, occasionally glancing at his body for seconds at a time. Slowly, she started to crawl towards him, her chain rattling and dragging behind her. She was only able to make it several feet to him before her chain started to restrain her from going further. Grabbing her collar, she looked back at the chain with slight distress and eagerness.

Ren extended his arm out to the girl, but not to grab her. Within seconds, the girl's collar started to unlock itself and snap open.

Rey gasped and looked down at the collar as it slowly slid off of her neck and fell to the floor with a clank. She rubbed the skin of her neck where the metal had pressed against her skin, now feeling cool and matted with sweat.

The dark haired male now approached the woman, getting onto his hands and knees, crawling up to her in a cat like manner. Rey went from sitting up to leaning back while Ren came up to her and almost hovered over her. Although Rey propped herself up by her elbows, Ren's long arm slowly slipped around her waist and supported her from beneath, drawing her slender body up against his but causing her to tip back a little. His face was but an inch away from hers as he met with her eye to eye. Not once did Rey struggle or resist. Only staring back at the man who craved her.

"You know," said Ren, slowly circling his thumb into Rey's bare flesh, "you were so terrified of that hutt... I haven't seen you that terrified since the first time I encountered you..."

Rey's exhales got a bit heavier. She could feel him pressing his hips a little harder against hers.

His breaths caressed her lips warmly as he continued to talk. His next words started to ooze onto her lips slowly like sweet honey, despite the eerie nature of his words. "That forest.. I remember it like it was only yesterday..."

Rey glanced down at his lips and shivered from the feeling.

"Your breath... trembling..."

His hips lightly thrusted against hers for a second.

"Your body... frozen like ice..."

Another thrust.

"Your heart... beating faster and faster..."

Another thrust.

"Your eyes... ready to pop right out of your pretty little head.."

Another thrust. Rey was feeling something hard pressing against her lower stomach.

"It was so lovely to watch..." Ren started to pull Rey up into a sitting position. He tilted his head and opened his mouth wider. His nose rubbed against her red cheek gently. His hot breaths became heavier against her mouth, feeling more aroused as he visualized this memory. "And I was the one who made you feel that way.

"But when you saw my face,... fear... wasn't the only thing..." Grabbing her thighs, he brought her legs around his waist and stood up, holding her up against himself. "Was it?" His head tilted again, his eyes almost half closed.

Rey only observed and gave in to his tantalizing touches. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held to him tightly to support herself and maintain the closeness.

Before Rey could kiss Ren, he started to carry her towards the hutt. The creature was now sitting content lay with eyes closed, possibly resting. He was very likely to be involved yet again, but what strange pleasures were even possible with a sleeping slug?

For a man like Kylo Ren, and for a woman like Rey, these pleasures did, in fact, exist. When he stepped onto the platform, Ren laid the girl, including himself, on the massive back of the hutt. It was surprising how comfortable it was to rest upon such a creature; it felt hardly any different from laying on a water bed.

Rey's small body sank into the flesh of the hutt, unable to move much. The Sith was climbing onto her again and making her sink a little deeper. Again, he secured his hips against hers and in between her legs.

The girl watched him and blushed. At the same time, the feeling of the breathing and heart beat of this "water bed" made her body tense up a little. "What are you..."

Ren put his lips back near hers and hushed her, his full lips tickling hers again. "You'll wake him up," he whispered. "Mmmm better yet,... I have a challenge for you..." His lips slowly trailed from her mouth to her jawline.

Rey closed her eyes, enchanted by the feeling. "What's that?" she whispered.

Ren slowly replied, "Don't wake the hutt."

To Rey, that seemed easy...

Then, Ren nipped her skin.

Rey let out a small gasp but held her breath before she could make a noise. Her heart felt as if jumping into her throat.

Ren's lips trailed further down her lovely neck, black bangs dragging lightly against her skin, caressing her until he reached her shoulder. Again, he planted his teeth on her skin and sank them in slowly, enough to cause her slight pain.

Rey grunted from the pain and writhed a little, but she did not dare let out any loud sound. She held onto the back of the man's head, grabbing his ebony hair and twisting her fingers in it to let out her tension.

Next thing Rey knew, large hands had slid behind her neck and untied the back of her dress. The top was backless and thus easy for Ren to pull down to her waist while he worked on her shoulder. Body heat warmed the girl's bare torso and even caused more sweat to form on her skin. Her skin felt even warmer as large hands snaked to her breasts, squeezing tightly in pulsations. There was certainly no way he could have done this to her without her moaning quietly.

Releasing her skin, Ren's head was now moving to the center of the girl's delicate chest, planting his lips between her breasts, sucking pleasurably on the thin, sensitive flesh. The Sith indulged himself in her taste and softness. Although he was sure that her skin would bruise from this harsh indulgence, he continued sucking without care. In fact, it pleased him to leave such a mark on her, to demonstrate her fragility under him.

He wanted to keep proceeding, however. As much as he loved this woman struggling to breathe from her lust and not make noise, it was not enough to satisfy him. He let go of the skin with one last nip, then locked his gaze back on her blushing face.

Despite the difficulty of performing the task, he finished pulling the girl's dress off, leaving nothing else on her. The sight of her nude body made him grow more hot with passion and compelled him to sit up on his knees over her, undoing his pants. When he pulled them down to his knees, he struggled to free his lower legs from them but managed to do so. He then threw the clothing off to the side over the edge of the hutt. Then, staring back at Rey, he took a few deep breaths, smoothing his hand over his bangs and through his hair before setting his hand down on his bare thigh.

Rey's entire body blushed with desire and angst. Dear gods, did he expect her to stay quiet while he took her? The hutt would be awakened by her passionate crying for sure, but she would do everything she could not to wake up the hutt. She was not sure what would happen if the event occurred, and she did not want to find out.

However, lust had overcome fear. She accepted his challenge. With this, she welcomed his body and propped up her legs, offering him her thighs to grab.

Gladly did Kylo Ren take her by the legs and pull her close, working his way into her.

Rey nearly yelped but put her hand over her mouth. Her wide shiney eyes watched the man return her gaze with intensity and enjoy the glorious sensation of their carnal connection. Slowly did he move his hips, making sure to hit the spot perfectly with every thrust. Keeping quiet, meanwhile, was becoming more difficult for Rey while she took these perfect blows. The girl was letting out deep and uneven breaths and whimpers as if being strangled by lust.

After a few minutes of thrusting, he moved a little faster. Their bodies started to bounce a little on the hutt's back, adding extra motion to Ren's movements, aiding the strength of his hips. Now, Ren himself, who challenged Rey to keep quiet, was having trouble keeping himself silent. He let out intense exhales and even some small grunts while giving attention to the girl beneath him. But fuck the challenge. He no longer cared. He was even happy to hear Rey let out small moans and gasps during their session, which clearly told him he was doing it all just right.

Oh, but the love song his body sang to hers was just now getting to the chorus. He switched positions with her, stopping to flip over with her so that she could sit on top this time. Now that he was underneath, the thrusts he made would become stronger thanks to the watery motion of the hutt's flesh.

Rey sat comfortably upon his hips, shapely pink lips open in amazement at the sensations within her and the attractiveness of the man beneath her. With each thrust, this mouth became just a little wider and wider, gaping for air higher and higher.

Ren moved faster. The sensations were so mind blowing to the two that they were almost too overwhelming. Their bodies felt as if swelling more and more with passion, ready to explode in the most beautiful climax imaginable.

Rey shut her eyes and started to arch back a little.

Ren gripped to her thighs and leaned into it more. He was going almost maximum speed now.

Rey began letting out higher and higher whimpers.

"Rey... Oh gods, Rey..."

"Ren..."

"Unngh... Unnngh!..."

"Aah... Ahhh... Ahhhh!"

"I'm gonna..."

Rey arched her back and groaned louder.

"Oh, shit, Rey!"

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out one loud, massive scream of passion.

Finally, Ren climaxed with an outcry as loud as hers.

 _~ooo~_

"A-AAAAAAAAA!"

The lights in the drug den flickered violently before shutting off with a loud hum.

A frantic Rogan leapt over to Kylo Ren as he screamed in his hallucination. "Ren! Ren!" He shook him hard. "Wake up, Ren!" He slapped across the face.

Ren's eyes shot wide open, and his screaming ceased as his hallucination ended abruptly. He opened his eyes to total darkness, wondering what had just happened.

The lights flickered black on, and the lighting returned to normal. Ren immediately saw Rogan's large face in front of him. He gave the host a confused look. He was with Rey just seconds ago, and now this change of scene had occurred.

"You alright?" asked Rogan.

"What... just happened?..."

"You were screaming, and you accidentally used the force to blow out the power," replied Hux, sitting on the couch now completely out of his high. He looked at the Sith in shock.

Ren suddenly remembered the drug. "So... I was in here this whole time?... But... I was..."

"Yeah, it wasn't real, whatever you saw before you snapped out of it," said Rogan.

Ren was quiet now. He was starting to comprehend that what happened between him and Rey was but an illusion, which made him feel disappointed and a little enraged. "Ugh... D-Dammit!" he exclaimed through his teeth, burying his face in his hands.

There was a pause in the room for about ten seconds. Suddenly, Rogan and Hux burst out in laughter.

Ren removed his hands. "What the hell is so funny?" he growled, irritated by their laughing.

"Nothing, nothing," said Rogan, trying to get himself together. "It's just I never saw any reaction like what just happened." He pointed to the lights. "Then again, this is the first time a force-sensitive being has used my drug. Nevertheless, it was the best thing to watch."

Ren scoffed. "Whatever." He fixed his black overcoat and got up from the couch. "Let's get out of here, Hux. I'm done being tricked by ridiculous illusions."

"Certainly, sir," said the general as he got up as well. By that time, Ren had already stormed out of the room.

Rogan stood there with Hux and quickly whispered into his ear. "Is he always that moody?" He asked.

Hux shook his head. "Ohhh, you have no idea..."

"I figured.."

"Oh, that reminds me..." Hux looked at the host with an excited smirk. "You know, Rogan, we are looking to hire a new therapist at the First Order military. And, believe me... Some people could definitely use your skills..."

 _~ooo~_

 _((THE END))_


End file.
